The Wild Ones
by killerqueen04
Summary: Serie de pequeños one-shot que muestran la vida íntima de Orihime & Ichigo. ICHIHIME.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**Orihime's sweet desire**

La clase se había acabado. Los estudiantes se levantaban de sus asientos y se marchaban platicando con sus amigos. Ella estaba aun sentada, observando una revista que Matsumoto-san, en una de sus visitas a la tierra, le había hecho comprar en una de los comercios. Esa revista, una _Cosmopolitan _(_**n/a: la revista Cosmopolitan, a pesar de ser de origen estadounidense, tiene una versión japonesa, aparte de alemana, española, mexicana, etc…)**_ era demasiado…intrigante, además de que le provocaba a cada cierto momento un sonrojo.

Con su mirada aun colocada en la revista, ella ignoró que alguien se acercaba a su pupitre. Con un caminar sigiloso, el 'cazador' se detuvo frente a ella, observándola. Ante esa mirada tan fuerte, Orihime subió su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos color chocolates, tan fuertes y vivaces que hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—K-kurosaki-kun— murmuró ella, ruborizándose. Él mantenía su mirada sobre la revista, en especial en ese documental erótico. Orihime bajó su mirada, para ver lo que él estaba observando, avergonzándose al instante. — ¡N-no es lo que parece! E-esa página llegó p-por casualidad— comenzó ella, volviéndose roja al instante. ¿Qué iba a pensar Kurosaki-kun de ella? Probablemente que era una pervertida.

Para la sorpresa de Inoue, el shinigami sustituto embozó una sonrisa de lado. Ella estaba segura que esa sonrisa no caía en el tipo de amabilidad, cortesía o lastima. Era como una sonrisa de… ¿Kurosaki-kun estaba sonriéndole de manera burlona? No, de seguro ella estaba enloqueciendo. El joven de cabello naranja no era una persona que le gustase sonreír, y mucho menos de esa manera.

—Imagino, Inoue— fue su corta respuesta, inclinándose sobre el pupitre, quedando a centímetros de distancia de ella. Su corazón latía a tanta velocidad, que ella estaba casi segura de que él iba a escucharlo. La esencia de Kurosaki-kun, ese aroma que ella tanto adoraba y que podía distinguir incluso a pies de distancia, estaba ahora tan cerca de ella… igual que esos labios que tantas noches había soñado con besar.

Su aroma era varonil, casi picante. Era una mezcla de especias, con un olor masculino, que podía lograr que sus hormonas se revolcasen…y últimamente estas estaban algo locas. Le provocaba calor, de la misma manera que provocaba que en su estomago algo burbujeara.

De un momento a otro, su boca se secó. Su garganta se asemejaba a los días en el Sahara, secos sin líquido vital para sobrevivir. Sus ojos grises no podían dejar de mirar los labios de él, dibujados en esa sonrisa de lado que había provocado que su corazón latiera fuertemente. —K-kurosaki-kun— murmuró en una forma casi inaudible. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella besaba esos labios en ese preciso momento?

Con el rabillo del ojo, observó como aquella aula estaba vacía. ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que ese salón quedo tan desolado? ¿Acaso ella había estado tan sumergida en su lectura que había pasado por alto el cómo había quedado a solas con Kurosaki-kun? Oh Kami…

Ella tenía que salir de ahí a como de lugar. No deseaba cometer una locura. Si ella se aventuraba a besarle como si no hubiese un mañana, corría el riesgo de que él la viera como una demente. Aunque, comenzó a pensar ella, él tenía la culpa, por acercarse tanto. Si Kurosaki-kun no hubiese invadido su espacio, probablemente sus hormonas no se abrían descontrolado…

No, mejor era huir como una cobarde. La chica se colocó de pie y tomó su mochila y la revista — ¡H-hasta luego, K-kurosaki-kun!— balbuceó, dirigiéndose a la salida. Pero esa no era la idea de él. El shinigami tomó su mano y la haló hacia él. —K-K-Kurosaki-k-kun…— masculló sorprendida, observando el agarre del shinigami.

Él tomó su mentón, levantándolo un poco y acercándolo más a su rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él atrajo su rostro hasta el de él y de un momento a otro, capturó sus labios con los suyos. ¡Kurosaki-kun la estaba besando en medio del aula! ¡Por Kami! Ella se quedó paralizada, con sus ojos abiertos, observando el rostro del shinigami.

Su beso era voraz. Era una mezcla de todos los elementos, fuerte, vivaz, audaz y exigente. Su lengua se adentró a su pequeña y húmeda boca, sin solicitar permiso. Eso ella lo sabía porque había leído en uno de esos documentales, el cómo los chicos suelen pedir "permiso" para adentrarse en la boca de las chicas.

Parecía ser que Kurosaki-kun, siempre rebelde, ignoraba lo que se debía hacer en esos íntimos momentos.

El shinigami mordió sus labios, mientras colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de ella, jugando con estas. Inoue sentía sus pies temblar como gelatina, sino hubiese sido porque Kurosaki-kun la estaba sujetando, probablemente ella iba a desmayarse. Él era tan demandante. Su lengua era impetuosa y recorría su boca como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Ella trató de contener un gemido, pero le fue imposible. Su pecho se movía a causa de las fuertes y profundas respiraciones que ella daba cuando él sacaba su lengua y mordía sus labios. ¡Por Kami! ¿Acaso él no se cansaba de besarla de esa manera tan salvaje? Y sus manos… ¿A dónde Kurosaki-kun estaba llevándolas?

Sus fuertes manos trazaban círculos en su espalda, provocando un escalofrió en ella. Ella era un volcán en erupción. Su estomago burbujeaba fuertemente, mientras que su corazón palpitaba de manera salvaje. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por ese intenso placer que él estaba provocándole…en especial ese que ocurrió cuando él comenzó a mover sus dedos en sus muslos.

Por más que trataba de decirse a sí misma que estaban en medio de su aula y que podía llegar alguien y sorprenderlos, no podía. Sus labios eran demasiado tentadores, sus caricias demasiado adictivas. ¿Acaso ella era una mala mujer por sentirse amada y querida en ese momento, por la persona que más amaba en el mundo?

Realmente, no. Ella sabía muy bien que habían personas en el mundo que juzgaban a las chicas por desear que una persona las amase de esa manera tan íntimas, ¿pero acaso los bebes no nacían de esa manera? ¿Acaso la humanidad no se extinguía por que habían parejas compartiendo caricias tan íntimas como las que Kurosaki-kun le estaba brindando?

La chica negó la cabeza mentalmente. No debía pensar en esos temas, no cuando tenía tanto que disfrutar…

"_Inoue"_

Mordió sus labios, inclinando su cuello, mientras él lo recorría con su lengua, subiendo hasta su oreja y mordiendo su lóbulo, provocando un leve gemido de ella.

"_Inoue"_

Su dedo recorría sus muslos, deteniéndose en el centro de sus bragas, ya húmedas por el contacto y todas las caricias provocadas por él.

—¡INOUE!— las caricias desaparecieron por completo. Su respiración continuaba agitada, pero ya no podía percibir el aroma de Kurosaki-kun tan cerca de ella. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, tratando de entender lo ocurrido, cuando encontró al shinigami sustituto frente a la puerta, observándola con su ceño fruncido.

¡Todo había sido un sueño!

—K-K-Kurosaki-k-k-kun— gritó ella, con sus mejillas ruborizadas, cerrando sus piernas y volviendo a sentarse derecha. Sintió algo pegajoso en su mejilla y lo limpió. ¡Qué bien! ¡Ella se había babeado durmiendo! ¡Frente a Kurosaki-kun!

—Oi, bienvenida a la tierra, Inoue— dijo él con cierto sarcasmo, negando la cabeza. —Te has quedado dormida durante toda la clase. — señaló él, sujetando su mochila en su mano derecha. Orihime sonrió avergonzada, colocándose de pie. Sobre su pupitre estaba la odiosa revista esa que le había hecho soñar con un encuentro fugaz con él. La cerró y la metió dentro de su mochila, llevándose esta a su hombro.

—Ja ja ja— rió nerviosa, llevando su mano a su cuello y tratando de tranquilizar su corazón. Kami, gracias al cielo que ella no había murmurado el nombre de él entre sueños… ¿o lo había hecho? — ¿D-dije algo dormida?— cuestionó nerviosa. Ichigo sonrió de lado.

—No, pero tus mejillas ruborizadas lo dicen todo. — señaló él, aun sonriente. —Orihime-chan…deja de soñar conmigo desnudo, pervertida— se burló él, antes de salir con una sonrisa de lado del aula, dejando a su novia atrás.

—¡Kurosaki-kun, eres cruel!—

* * *

**N/A:** Sip, otra colección de Ichihime moments, pero esta vez no son familiares ni fluffys, sino en sus más íntimos momentos, xDD Me encanta lo que es la literatura erótica, ya que la considero un arte. No es algo malo el que uno lea o escriba algo erótico, porque como pensó Orihime, ¿quien de ustedes fue creado por magia? xDDD De todas formas, dejando atrás la perversión, pueden dejar en confianza algún tema que les gustaría que yo escribiese. Este no tuvo lemon, pero los próximos si. Ideas, sugerencias, perveciones, pueden dejarlo en review. Ahora... a recibir haters, xDD *sale corriendo como si nada* I regret nothing, xD

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach no me pertenece. Mis ideas de lemon, erotismo y locuras, pues son mías, xD

**SUMMARY:** ¡Kurosaki-kun, eres cruel!

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Hola, nuevamente, xDDD No sé ni de donde se me ocurrió esta perversión, pero bueno...*corre a esconderse con las mejillas rojas* Cada una de las sugerencias enviadas por REVIEW, serán cumplidas a su debido momento. Pueden continuar enviado sugerencias^^

**SUMMARY: **Inoue más una paleta de fresa... explosión orgasmica, xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo

**ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido para adultos. Abstenerse de leer si no le gusta el OOC ni el Smex.

* * *

**II**

Ella lo iba a enloquecer. Kami, ese era un castigo demasiado fuerte. Sus manos estaban cerradas, mientras que una ligera capa de sudor se escurría por su cuello y espalda. Sus labios y su boca, de un momento a otro, se encontraban secos. Sus ojos color chocolate no podían dejar de verle. Su corazón latía de manera rápida y fuerte.

Lo peor no era que sus ojos no dejaran de verle, tampoco que su cuello y frente poseyeran sudor y que sus labios estuvieran secos, sino que su miembro ya se había endurecido. Tenía una muy dolorosa erección sobre sus piernas y parecía ser que su miembro no iba a cooperar con él.

Joder, y lo único que ella había hecho era deslizar su lengua por una paleta. Se encontraban en el techo del instituto, rodeado por sus amigos. Tatsuki, esa maldita perra tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que regalarle a Inoue una paleta de fresa? ¿Por qué precisamente de fresa? Inoue, siendo tan inocente, no se percataba del daño que le estaba haciendo a él con tan solo chupar y lamber una y otra vez con gran gusto la dichosa paleta.

Los labios rosados, carnosos y pequeños de ella se encontraban sellados alrededor del caramelo rojo. Su lengua pequeña salía de vez en cuando para lamber el dulce, sin mostrar algún deje de morbosidad o erotismo. Ella estaba comiendo un dulce, como cualquier otra chica. O eso es lo que hacía para sus amigos.

Para él, era mucho peor. Ella no tenía ni un solo atisbe de lujuria en sus ojos grises, y eso lo hacía más erótico y provocaba que su miembro se volviera más rígido. Su sucia mente imaginaba a Inoue de rodillas, con sus labios rosados alrededor de su miembro, lambiéndolo y succionándolo, como le hacía a la maldita paleta. Los dedos de la chica se encontrarían acariciando a su miembro, con movimientos circulares, apretándolo en ocasiones de manera fuerte, provocando que el placer nublara su vista…ahh mierda.

Tuvo que cruzar sus largas piernas, recostar su cabeza de su mano, para así evitar que el bulto entre sus piernas no se viese. Probablemente mantenía una expresión desencajada y dolorosa, pero al menos él podría mentir con un "me duele la cabeza o el estomago". ¿Qué sería de él si sus amigos se enteraban de que tenía una dolorosa erección que necesitaba con urgencia ser atendida? Sin duda alguna terminaría huyendo del país.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató en qué momento sus compañeros se habían marchado debido a que el solo comenzaba a molestarles. Lo habían dejado a solas con el objeto de sus deseos.

—mmm, K-Kurosaki-kun la clase va a comenzar pronto…— balbuceo Orihime, con la paleta de fresa a un lado de sus labios. El joven se colocó de pie y se detuvo a un par de centímetros de ella. Las mejillas de Inoue se ruborizaron ante la cercanía de Kurosaki. Kami, estaban tan cerca que ella podía percibir la respiración de él y su aroma varonil. —…K-Kurosaki-K-kun…— murmuró ella, observando al chico.

Ichigo humedeció sus labios, antes de tomar de la boca de ella la paleta de fresa y llevársela a la boca, arqueado una de sus cejas y sonriendo de lado. Orihime tenía sus labios entreabiertos, humedecidos por su saliva mezclada con el sabor artificial a fresas de la paleta. —Hoy llegaremos algo tarde a la clase de gramática…— masculló él, apartando de su boca la paleta y llevándola a los labios de la chica. Inoue entreabrió sus labios, y entrecerró sus ojos, para sentir el sabor del caramelo una vez más entre sus labios.

Ichigo la observó con fascinación…aparte de dolor en su zona baja. Mierda, ella podía tentarlo y enloquecerlo sin ni siquiera proponérselo. La tomó por su cintura y la pegó contra una de las paredes del techo. Presionó su pelvis contra la de ella provocando que Orihime abriera sus ojos sorprendida al percibir la dureza entre las piernas de su novio. —K-Kurosaki-k-kun...

—Has provocado que sufra un buen rato, _Hime_. Ahora es el momento de que el dolor cese, ¿no crees?— cuestionó el shinigami sustituto, con lujuria en sus ojos chocolate. Sus labios estaban dibujados en una sonrisa burlona, mientras que sus manos se encontraban pegadas a la pared, impidiendo que su joven novia escapase de él.

Con un movimiento ligero, Kurosaki presionó una vez más su erección en la pelvis de ella, provocando que ambos gimieran ante el movimiento. Él la elevó y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, permitiendo que sus sexos se unieran una vez más, provocando el placer de ambos jóvenes. Sus labios se unieron en un tórrido y fuerte beso, el mismo que poseía como sabor principal la fresa. Ichigo introdujo su demandante lengua en la boca de ella, recorriéndola una y otra y otra vez. No se cansaba de recorrer y descubrir la cavidad bucal de ella. En cada beso descubría un universo de placer…era algo único e inexplicable.

Se apartó de sus labios por unos segundos, para ver el reloj que se encontraba amarrado en su muñeca. —Tenemos siete minutos— murmuró de forma hambrienta en el oído de su novia, antes de recorrerlo con su lengua y provocarle escalofríos a ella.

Inoue gimió al percibir el dedo de Kurosaki acariciar su clítoris sobre sus bragas rosadas. Kami, la estaba enloqueciendo. Sentía sus pezones rosados endurecerse con cada caricia provocada por él. Siempre era de esa manera, cada vez que Kurosaki-kun y ella iban a tener sexo, él la enloquecía hasta el punto de que ella le rogase. Y parecía ser que ese día no iba a ser la excepción. —K-Kurosaki-kun…

— ¿Qué?— preguntó él, deslizando su lengua por el cuello de ella, mientras sus dedos continuaban con su caricia intima. No tenían tiempo de desvestirse por completo. Era una lástima, porque él en verdad deseaba succionar y mordisquear sus senos, y recorrer con su lengua y besar su estomago una y otra vez…pero no importaba, ya cuando salieran del instituto se encargaría de cumplirlo. Añadiendo chocolate a esa importante tarea.

—P-por favor…— la chica arqueó su espalda, gimiendo de forma erótica y sensual. ¡Como le fascinaba verla de esa forma! Le encantaba verla gemir…le fascinaba ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban al extremo.

— ¿Por favor que?— molestó él, bajando las bragas de ella hasta sus tobillos. Una sonrisa se dibujó su rostro una vez más. Ella estaba enloqueciendo de la misma manera que él minutos antes. Deseaba continuar molestándola, pero no poseía tiempo, aparte de que su erección ya dolía demasiado. Bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y sacó de sus 'boxer' (_**n/a: pantaloncillos que llegan a la mitad de los muslos**_.) su palpitante miembro. De una sola embestida la penetró. —Mierda— maldijo, sintiendo lo apretado y húmedo que estaba el interior de ella.

Orihime entreabrió sus labios, gimiendo una y otra y otra vez, sin poder controlarse. —Shhh— la calló el shinigami, llevando sus labios a los de ella, callándolos de manera inmediata. Comenzó a moverse con cierta fuerza, entreabriendo las piernas de ella para tener un mejor acceso a su interior. —Joder…_Hime_…— susurró al oído de la joven, quien tenía sus manos enredadas tras del cuello de él.

—I-Ichi…— gimió, recostando su cuello a la pared. Kurosaki, quien sujetaba el caramelo de fresa entre sus dedos, lo llevó a la boca de ella. Esto era demasiado…eso era jodidamente sexy. Verla succionar con tanto placer la paleta de fresa, mientras él la embestía una y otra vez…Kami, eso era demasiado.

Kurosaki la sujetó por su firme trasero, volviendo a penetrarla, esta vez de una manera profunda y salvaje. La chica dejó de succionar el caramelo para comenzar a gemir el nombre del shinigami. Ichigo sonrió de lado, mientras su novia continuaba gimiendo su nombre con gran pasión.

Un par de embestidas bastaron para que ambos se corrieran. Se recostaron de la pared, buscando el aliento, antes de comenzar a arreglarse. Justo en el momento cuando Orihime arreglaba su falda, el timbre del instituto sonó. —Justo a tiempo— comentó ella, aun con sus mejillas rosadas, mientras le daba una vuelta a la paleta con su lengua. La chica observó al shinigami sustituto, el mismo que le sonreía de manera maliciosa. Orihime frunció el ceño, antes de clavar su vista en el bul…ohhh…

—Sabes, Hime, hay un cambio de planes. Hoy no asistiremos a clase. —

* * *

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA:** Material Adulto.

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

**CAP III: Dirty Game**

Ella tenía que correr y encontrar la salida lo más pronto posible. Sus ojos grises observaban a su alrededor. Estaba tan oscuro, apenas podía ver su camino. Las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban sobre el cristal de los ventanales, eso era lo único que podía escucharse allí. Inoue caminó por el pasillo, tocando la pared para guiarse en ese valle de oscuridad.

Un rayo cayó e hizo que todo el apartamento se iluminará con su luz azulada, revelando una figura tras de ella. La chica ahogó un grito cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la pegaron sin gentileza alguna hacia un fuerte cuerpo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al percibir el calor que emanaba y de sentir en su espalda baja… pues…pues…una erección. El solo pensarlo la hacía sentirse abochornada. "_Tienes unos pensamientos muy sucios, Orihime_" se reprendió mentalmente.

Las manos de la figura subieron hasta sus hombros, donde se encontraban los manguillos de su camisón rosado. Con una gran lentitud y sensualidad, los manguillos se desprendieron por sus brazos, dejándola completamente desnuda. La figura la pegó junto a la pared para luego comenzar a besar, morder y recorrer con su lengua su cuello. La chica gimió en voz baja, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina. Arqueó su espalda y con atrevimiento llevó una de sus manos a la erección del sujeto frente a ella.

Él tomó su mano y la apartó de su miembro, acercando su boca a uno de sus oídos. —No, no es tú turno— dijo él en voz fuerte y con rasposa. Sus manos se dirigieron por todo el cuerpo de ella, recorriéndolo y provocando gemidos más fuertes.

Orihime estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el intenso placer que recibió cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos a su interior y al mismo tiempo mordía con suavidad uno de sus rosados pezones. Él comenzó a mover con algo de rapidez su dedo, provocando que ella comenzará a gemir más y más fuerte. Evitando que ella continuara gritando de esa manera, él la cayó con un beso. Introdujo su lengua y de forma demandante la recorrió, para luego morder levemente sus rosados y carnosos labios.

Inoue estaba a punto de llegar, podía sentirlo. Solo necesitaba que él continuara de esa forma, un poco más y ella llegaría a la cima. Pero él deseaba molestarla, por eso sacó de su interior su dedo y en medio de la oscuridad sonrió de lado. Aun sumergidos en esa total oscuridad, él podía distinguir el como ella mordía sus labios y fruncía su ceño irritada. Esa reacción no tenía precio.

La tomó una vez más por la cintura y de una sola embestida, se introdujo dentro de ella, provocando que ambos gimieran. Él se volteó y recostó su espalda en la pared, comenzando a moverse cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella. Un relámpago cayó cerca del apartamento e iluminó el interior de la vivienda, permitiendo que él la contemplara por unos segundos. Las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos cerrados y el cabello pegado a la frente… una típica Inoue en medio del sexo. Él se rió en voz baja, negando la cabeza ante su pensamiento.

— ¿D-de que te…— detuvo su pregunta para lanzar un gemido— t-te ríes?—

—Nada, solo que en medio del sexo te ves graciosa— masculló. Él llevó sus labios a los de ella y los besó de forma tierna, mientras sus manos acariciaban las mejillas ruborizadas de ella.

—E-eres cruel, I-ichi-k-kun—

Un par de embestidas más, los llevó a ambos a un profundo y anhelado placer. Respirando con dificultad, los dos universitarios se dejaron caer al suelo, uno al lado del otro. Orihime recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

—No es justo— murmuró repentinamente ella, provocando que él arqueará una ceja.

— ¿No es justo qué?— cuestionó teniendo una ligera sospecha a que ella se refería. Ya llevaban más de cinco años como pareja, tres años conviviendo juntos y un año como prometidos. Él la conocía perfectamente bien y como tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella hablaba, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

— ¡Siempre ganas el juego de las escondidas! ¡Hoy has ganado cuatro veces!— se quejó, fingiendo enojo.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, Orihime? No eres buena jugando, me es muy sencillo encontrarte. — molestó él. Ese era el juego predilecto de los dos, sobre todo cuando estaban aburridos o no tenían luz, como en ese momento.

La verdad es que él hacia trampa. Fingía contar del uno al diez y en cuanto ella se marchaba, él se iba tras de ella. Y como Orihime era tan buena, cuando le tocaba su turno ella lo hacía a 'todas las de la ley' y por eso siempre él ganaba.

— ¡Quiero la revancha!— dijo ella.

Él sonrió ampliamente. —Perfecto, pues empecemos de nuevo. — él se volteó y ella se fue a esconder en algún lugar del modesto apartamento en Tokyo. Ichigo se volteó en el momento exacto para ver la cabellera de Orihime escurriéndose hacia la cocina. —Como amo este juego— murmuró para sí mismo antes de correr tras de ella.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Holas! Pensaba colocar este fic solo en el blog, pero después pensé... esto tiene tipo para hacer una historia, xDD ustedes diganme si desean un fic de unos cinco o siete caps con esta historia!

**Bleach NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**Este Oneshoot es un OOC y AU**

* * *

Misery Business

Ella sabía muy bien que eso era incorrecto. Muy incorrecto. Y podía apostar lo que fuera de que debía sentirse mal, debía sentirse sucia y como la peor persona del mundo.

Pero ella no se sentía de esa forma. Orihime se sentía viva, feliz y... sobretodo exitada de la posibilidad de ser descubierta. Ella observó los ojos de su amante apasionado y prohibido y un pequeño dejo de culpa hizo hincapié en su mente. Él era muy joven... al menos era unos 10 años más joven que ella y tenía toda una vida por delante y aun así, él estaba allí con ella.

Ella podía recordar muy bien como todo había iniciado. Había sido un juego entre el gato y el ratón. Un juego de miradas, sonrisas, sonrojos y comentarios con doble sentido. Luego, en una tarde cualquiera, los dos había terminado en el mismo lugar que se encontraban ahora.

Teniendo sexo rudo y sucio sobre su escritorio.

La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, el edificio se encontraba vacío y los murmullos de estudiantes en el exterior hacían que todo lo que ellos estaban experimentando se elevara al extremo y que una dosis muy alta de adrenalina los hiciera temblar, gemir y que sus vistas se volvieran opacas por el placer. Del más puro, intenso y erróneo placer.

—K-Kurosaki-kun— gimió ella sobre los fuertes y anchos hombros de él. El recién nombrado se movía con fuerza sobre ella, enterrando sus uñas sobre la madera tratada del escritorio de caoba. Su miembro entraba y salía una y otra y otra vez del caliente interior de ella.

A ella le avergonzaba admitir que cada risa y murmullo de los estudiantes en el exterior la calentaban. Sentía que sus muslos se humedecían muchísimo con el sólo pensar de que podían ser descubiertos en esa forma. Él completamente desnudo sobre ella y teniendo sexo salvaje y prohibido.

Cada vez que él entraba, ella podía sentir como sus testículos chocaban contra sus muslos y eso la hacía gemir como loca. Llevó sus manos a sus nalgas y las apretó con fuerza, para lograr una penetración mucho más profunda. Ambos respiraban con fuerza y con dificultad. Su cerebro le decía que estaba mal, que eso era incorrecto... pero sus hormonas y su sexualidad le decían que dejara de pensar, que simplemente se dejara llevar por todas esas emociones que él estaba provocando. ¿Desde hacia cuanto que ella no era tomada de esa forma salvaje y fuerte? Ella no tenía idea alguna.

Ella no era virgen. La virginidad la había perdido hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás y realmente ni siquiera se recordaba de como había sido. Él tampoco era virgen. Ella no tenía idea alguna de como él la había perdido y con quien, pero realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimos.

Los dos llegaron al clímax Él cubrió sus labios con los suyos, para evitar que ella gritara de forma fuerte. En la habitación del motel, en su cuarto cuando no había nadie en casa... e incluso en la casa de ella cuando no estaba su esposo, le encantaba escucharla gritar su nombre. Pero hoy no podía darse el lujo de ser descubiertos. No de esa forma. No en ese salón.

Ella calló sobre el escritorio. Sus mejillas, sus orejas y su cuello estaban rojos, mientras que una ligera capa de sudor se extendía por su frente. Sus ojos grises brillaban de emoción y sus labios rosados y carnosos lo invitaban a tomarla una vez más. Él sonrió con malicia y con sus largos y expertos dedos, trazó sus senos, acariciando con cierta ternura sus erectos y rosados pezones.

A pesar de ella poseer una belleza, sensualidad y un apetito sexual comparado con los demonios de la lujuria, para él, ella no dejaba de poseer cierta inocencia angelical en sus ojos grises. Sus ojos lo miraban con un sinfín de emociones que él podía descifrar poco a poco. Cansancio, culpa, deseo, dolor, alegría, desesperanza...

...y amor.

Amor para él, solamente para él. Su corazón ahora no le pertenecía a aquel que era su esposo, aquel que había jurado amarla por siempre frente a un altar. El mismo que había adquirido ese preciado y hermoso anillo que estaba en su dedo.

Su corazón ahora era de él. Sólo de él. Y eso lo alegraba, elevaba su ego y hacia que su pecho se comportara de forma extraña. Su corazón palpitaba de forma fuerte y una sensación que sólo había sentido una vez en su vida, se extendía por su pecho.

Él también, de cierta manera, le amaba.

Su lengua caliente y juguetona se deslizó por sus senos. Sus pezones erectos eran un dulce sabroso y prohibido Esos grandes y suaves pechos que a él le encantaban tocar, morder y lamer, también habían sido en un sinfín de ocasiones el lugar donde su cabeza descansaba luego de una intensa sección de sexo. Succionó con dureza (como a ella tanto le encantaba) su pezón izquierdo, mientras que sus dedos pellizcaban el derecho. Ella arqueó su espalda, de esa forma tan ella. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos de par en par, mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello naranja.

Cuando él bajó y separó sus piernas, ella sabía lo que vendría. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más de lo que ya estaban, pero su libido aumento. —Voy a follarte con mi lengua— fueron sus palabras, las mismas que habían logrado que ella se humedeciera al instante.

Ahh, aunque lo negara, a ella le encantaba cuando él le hablaba sucio. Lo hacía mucho más excitante y la sacaba de la rutina. Ella definitivamente era una chica sucia.

Su lengua recorrió su interior y ella tuvo que morder el interior de sus mejillas para evitar el gritar su nombre por todo lo alto. Él encontró si dificultad alguna el pequeño bulto repleto de nervios que la hizo suplicar por más... el mismo que la enloquecía y la hacía gemir. Su dedo se introdujo en su interior y comenzó a moverse a la par de su lengua, con suavidad, mortificándola "Más rápido" había pedido ella. Él sólo respondió con una lamida más suave, para luego subir su rostro y sonreírle de esa forma tan burlona y malvada de él. Esa sonrisa que la hacía humedecerse. Esa misma sonrisa que él utilizaba para desconcentrarla en clase y volverla un manojo de nervios.

Él era tan cruel.

Sus respiraciones se detuvieron tan pronto escucharon las voces de dos personas afuera del aula.

—¿Has visto a Ichigo? ¡Lo he buscado por todo el edificio y no lo he encontrado!— cuestionó una chica. La misma chica que provocaba los celos en Orihime... y que al mismo tiempo le recordaba que ella era la mujer más sucia y cruel de este planeta. Cada vez que ella la veía, se recordaba que algún día, cuando ella muriera, iría directo al infierno, a quemarse en esas llamas sin fin.

—No lo he visto— respondió un chico. Uno de sus estudiantes.

—¡Nii-sama nos está esperando! Kami-sama, ¿será idiota?— cuestionó ella con enojo.

—¿Acaso él no iba a platicar con Inoue Kuchiki-sensei?— cuestionó el muchacho. Ese apellido provocaba que un nudo en la garganta de ella se formara. Sí, también la hacia sentir como mierda.

—Ahh mierda, creo que ella quedó de darle tutorías, se me había olvidado.— esa era la gran mentira. Tutorías.

—No se como Hime-oneesan puede soportar a este idiota. Pero claro, es mi oneesan y ella definitivamente es una santa— había tanta admiración, amor y confianza en la voz de ella, que los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas. —Le diré a Nii-sama que será otro día. Hasta luego, Ishida-san—

Las voces cedieron y ellos se quedaron allí, paralizados. El golpe no era tan duro para él como para ella. Todo era mil veces más complicado para ella.

Ella había traicionado a las dos personas que habían sido durante los últimos once años el centro de su universo. Desde hacia un año, todo había cambiado.

—Esto está tan mal...— murmuró ella, sentándose sobre su escritorio y cubriendo su desnudez con sus manos. Ella era tan sucia.

Él tomó entre sus dedos su mentón y lo subió. —Los dos estamos juntos en esto... y ninguno de los dos quiere que esto culmine, es demasiado importante para ambos, ¿cierto?— sus ojos color chocolate la miraban fijamente, con fuerza, cariño y determinación.

La única respuesta de ella fue un beso en sus labios, el mismo que inició con todo lo demás.


End file.
